


Kiljon Drabble Collection

by tommyshaw



Category: Kilroy Was Here - Styx (Album)
Genre: M/M, probably mostly fluff but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyshaw/pseuds/tommyshaw
Summary: Just a little collection of Jonathan/Kilroy drabbles.





	1. Toast Crumbs

“Did you leave toast crumbs in the butter again?” Kilroy glanced at his boyfriend, whose mouth was full of waffle and syrup.

Jonathan shrugged and swallowed. “I don’t see why you make such a big deal out of it. It’s not like we use it for anything other than toast.”

“I used it in the waffles you’re eating! Thanks to you, there’s toast crumbs in those waffles.”

“Tastes fine to me.”

Kilroy sighed. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.”

 

Jonathan grinned.


	2. Broken Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Kilroy's furnace breaks down.

“I think the heat’s out again,” Kilroy remarked. “Damn furnace.”

It was a Thursday in January, and the furnace had broken for the third time that week.

“Why don’t you just call a repairman?” Jonathan asked.

“Wouldn’t do any good, it needs to be replaced.”

“Oh. Can we get back to watching TV?” Jonathan tried to cover up the fact that he was shivering, but Kilroy wasn’t having it. He picked up one of his boyfriend’s hands.

“You’re freezing.”

“No, I’m not, I’m fine-” He objected, but Kilroy was already out of the room. He came back thirty seconds later holding a fur coat and a scarf.

“C’mon, it’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

“Jacket? That thing’s a damn parka.”

“Take it… _please?_ ”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, took the coat, and put it on. Kilroy loosely wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“What, no mittens?”

“Here.” Kilroy took Jonathan’s hands and held them in his.


End file.
